


Sparring Partner

by lankyguy



Series: The Politics of Dancing [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Episode: s01e18, Everyone Has A Cobblepot, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Homoeroticism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lankyguy/pseuds/lankyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Gordon seeks out Harvey Dent after the events of s01e18 "Everyone Has A Cobblepot," and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring Partner

Jim Gordon stepped into the gym at Gotham City Police Department. Harvey Dent was in the corner going a few rounds with a punching bag. Gordon took a deep breath and strode over.

"No sparring partner?" Gordon asked, taking note of the play of Dent's chest underneath his t-shirt. The tall attorney had been hiding a well-formed athletic body under those expensive suits.

"Nice thing about being a muckraking prosecutor in Gotham? Police tend to clear out whenever you walk in the room,” Dent said.

"Never a crowd on the weight rack in the gym, huh?"

“Not really, no.”

"I know a little what that's like,” Gordon agreed.

"I know you do, Jim,” Dent stopped his routine, turned and favored Gordon with his angelic face.

“Harvey,” Gordon’s voice caught like it did every time Harvey smiled at him. “I was looking for you. Your office said you were here."

“I needed to blow off some steam,” Dent turned back and slammed a fist into the punching bag, then another.

"About that information cache of Loeb’s - the files,“ Jim started.

"Let me guess, detective. It was all smoke and mirrors? All dried up? And nothing for me to use."

"Something like that,” Gordon sighed. “It wasn't what we wanted but it did give me some leverage on Loeb."

"I saw the press conference. Well-played."

"Thank you," Gordon paused. Dent turned away from him and went back to whaling on the punching bag. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Dent frowned, a flurry of one-two combos struck the bag, punctuating his dark mood.

“I’ll be right back,” Gordon said and walked to the locker rooms. He returned minutes later wearing sweatpants and a tight ribbed tank top, carrying a pair of boxing gloves.

"What is this?” Dent looked up.

"Get into the ring. Let's go a few rounds. You need it, maybe I do too,” Gordon said.

"Alright," Dent nodded, his expression returning to it's usual sunny, studied blankness. He climbed into the ring following Gordon.

Dent and Gordon moved around each other trading jabs. Dent connected with a solid right hook to Gordon’s chin.

“Feel good?” Gordon grunted, wiping blood from his lip.

“A bit,” Dent smiled.

Gordon nodded, raised his gloves and took a quick jab at Dent. Avoiding it easily, Harvey grinned like a movie star. Gordon feigned a left jab, and connected a quick right uppercut to Dent's gut. He finished with a sharp roundhouse to Dent’s chin, sending him down and onto the mat.

"What the hell was that?" Dent spat angrily.

"The Lovecraft case, you left me out to dry," Gordon said. He extended a hand to help Harvey up. ”I told you I needed this too.”

Sitting up on one elbow Dent reached up. Before Jim could take his hand, one of Harvey’s legs swung around knocking Gordon's feet out from under him. Yelping in pain, he fell flat on his ass. Dent pounced on Gordon, straddling his waist, a gloved hand on Jim’s chest holding him down, his other fist poised to punch Gordon.

“Harvey," Gordon said in astonishment at the look of pure malice on Dent's face.

It broke the spell, Harvey's face relaxed, ”You were right, I needed this too.” Dent sat back breathing deeply.

As they both relaxed Gordon became acutely aware that Dent was still straddling him. His cock began to stiffen.

Dent's eyes suddenly opened wide, "Sorry," he said rolling off.

"It happens" Jim said, quickly readjusting his cock his underwear. Scrambling to get up, he noticed the growing bulge in Harvey's shorts. "I think that's enough for today, you don't need any bruises on that pretty face."

"Yeah," Harvey laughed, "Let's hit the showers."

“Uh,” Gordon glanced quickly at the half-hard on tenting his shorts, and looked heavenward for help.

Making sure to stay turned away from Harvey at the lockers, Gordon glanced up just in time to catch sight of Dent walking to the showers, the large communal showers, with nothing on.

“Jesus, he has a nice ass. This really isn’t fair,” he muttered under his breath, “How do I get into these things? Easy Gordon, deep breaths, erections are perfectly natural. Just think about your bank account, your empty bank account.”

“You say something?” Harvey called back.

“No, nothing.” Gordon held his towel around his waist and walked to the showers. Dent stood in huddled under a stream of water from a shower head, back to him. His stance looked off.

“Dent, you okay?"

Harvey slowly turned around, his hands cupping his crotch unsuccessfully trying to hide an impressive erection. "Sorry Jim, I don't know what's got into me."

“Yeah, I know how that is," Gordon said removing his towel and freeing his rapidly stiffening cock. He hung the towel on a peg and walked over to a shower head. 

"Oh thank god,” Harvey grinned, “Not just me.”

"Not just you."

"What are we going to do about it?" Dent approached Gordon, no longer hiding his still growing tumescence. Gordon eyes opened wide, tilted his head and sighed. Harvey took that moment to put a hand on Jim's chin and raise it up, giving him a soft kiss. Tenderness gave way to hunger as Gordon responded, they began to kiss passionately, hands groping each other’s body.

"Not here Harvey,” Gordon pushed him away, “Someone comes in and we're fucked and not in the fun way."

"You're right," Harvey returned to his own shower head.

"Not here Harvey,” Gordon repeated deliberately.

"I got it Gordon,” Harvey snapped.

"Jeez, did you have to have such a sweet ass, Dent?”

Harvey looked at Jim, his face beaming again. "You're not so bad yourself, Gordon."

"You're place or mine?"

***

Harvey followed Jim back to his place, making sure to park around the corner when he got there. Gordon waited on the stoop as Dent cautiously approached.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Dent asked.

"Shut up," Gordon said in exasperation, and pulled him into a quick kiss. "Come on."

They were barely in the door to Gordon's apartment when they began kissing agin. Dent pulled Gordon's jacket down, binding his hands behind his back. Quickly unbuttoning his tight white dress shirt and undoing the tie, Dent bit at one of Gordon's nipples through his undershirt.

"Jesus, Harvey,” Gordon groaned.

"I've been wanting to do to this since we met,” Dent pulled Gordon’s jacket all the way off, freeing him, and started to undo Gordon’s belt. He was stopped by a deep kiss.

Finally succeeding in pulling most each others clothes off, they stumbled their way to the bedroom. Socks and slacks were strewn cross the apartment as they went, each of them torn between fighting for kisses and exploring the other’s body. 

They climb onto the bed and Dent removed Gordon's underwear, then his own.

“Jesus, you're a big boy Harvey.”

“Is the war hero, daunted?” Dent leaned in to nibble on Gordon’s neck.

“A little bit, yeah,” Gordon arched an eyebrow. Reaching into the nightstand, he grabbed a tube of lube and a condom and pushed them at Harvey.

“You've done this before,” Dent beamed, sitting back he lathered his fingers with lube.

“You too,” Jim gasped at the coldness of the lube, as one then another of Harvey’s fingers begins to tease his hole, and open him up. 

“Harvey,“ Gordon moaned as the district attorney took him in his mouth. He looked down at the counselor, “Beautiful.”

“What?” Harvey said coming up to kiss Jim on the mouth, Gordon's legs rose to wrap around the taller man's hips.

"You're beautiful" Gordon held the sides of Dent's face with his hands and gave him a long, deep kiss.

“Right back at you, Gordon.” Dent murmured.

Harvey put Jim's legs on his shoulders and slowly pushed in. Jim grunted, and Harvey stopped, giving him time to adjust. They kissed, nibbled, and explored each other. After a long moment Jim sighed, relaxed and they began to slowly move together. It was not long before the pace became hurried and frantic. Thrusts punctuated with kisses. Gordon’s broad hands slapped Harvey's chest, held onto his pecs.

All too quickly they reached climax, and collapsed into a sweaty, panting heap. 

An hour later they changed positions and went at it again.

***

“You’re seeing someone,” Harvey said from the kitchen.

“I am,” Gordon agreed. “How did you know?”

“There’s Rosé in your fridge, and this seems more like you,“ Harvey walked in the room carrying two beers. He handed Gordon a bottle. “That and anyone who has an ear in GCPD has heard about you and the new M.E.”

Gordon took a beer and a long swig. “You did your research.”

Harvey sat own his beer on the opposite nightstand and lying across the bed, began to plant kisses on Jim’s torso.

“I like to be prepared. And on that note I guess it's time for me to head home. Early day tomorrow,” Harvey sighed.

“Not a chance, Counselor,” Gordon snorted as he stroked Harvey’s lustrous dark brown hair. “You're not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to find a midpoint between porn and 'fade to black,' not sure I succeeded.
> 
> No beta, all mistakes my own.


End file.
